


The Call of Death

by sevendeadlyfun



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: AU, F/F, Wish!verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:24:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevendeadlyfun/pseuds/sevendeadlyfun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara is informed of Willow's death at the hands of the Slayer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call of Death

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[ficlet](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/ficlet), [willow/tara](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/tag/willow/tara)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Pairing: Vamp!Tara/Vamp!Willow

Rating: R (implied femslash)

Summary: Tara is informed of Willow's death at the hands of the Slayer...

A/N: This takes place in the Wishverse and is based on [a manip I did](http://sevendeadlyfun.livejournal.com/64158.html) for [](http://community.livejournal.com/still_grrr/profile)[**still_grrr**](http://community.livejournal.com/still_grrr/)'s "Never Leave Me" prompt...

  


_   
**The Call of Death**   
_

The news reached her via a very unfortunate minion, who died soon after reporting the tragedy. The next six weren't so lucky, dying in a welter of blood and magic. Her Sire stood by and clapped happily, dancing in the shower of flesh that rained down for hours.

"Poor dolly," Drusilla crooned, reaching out to stripe Tara's face with the sticky red fluid. "She's lost her pretty girl. All gone to ashes now, and Daddy is free."

Tara, her leonine demon face a mask of fury, pushed towards the caress. Only Drusilla's prescience had saved them, with her Sire insisting that Spike take them away from the Hellmouth. Tara had fought the order bitterly, demanding to be allowed to remain with Willow. Spike hadn't bothered to argue with her. Drusilla wanted her to go, so Spike knocked her unconscious and that had been the end of that, as far as he was concerned.

If Spike hadn't done that, she too would likely be ashes in a box. The Master had sent the ashes, with a simple note. Fix it.

Tara growled low in her throat. They were short six minions now and she would need more in order to resurrect Willow. She turned to her Sire, and saw only a secretive smile. Tara returned the smile. Drusilla was insane, but where it counted, when it counted, she was always ready.

There would be more minions by morning and then the work of resurrecting her lover would begin.  



End file.
